The present invention relates to a new and distinct hybrid of Penstemon digitalis plant named ‘Pocahontas’ characterized by dark foliage with purple red coloration, in combination with tubular flowers of purple pink, on substantial plants. The new Penstemon digitalis was the result of a breeding program taking place in Hebron, Ill. since 2006. The female or seed parent was a Penstemon digitalis selection with dark burgundy red foliage while the male parent was Penstemon digitalis ‘Pink Dawn’, a short deep pink flowered selection. The selection of the new plant was due to its' dark foliage with purple red coloration in combination with tubular flowers of purple pink, on substantial plants. Asexual cutting and division propagation has been the means of reproduction. The intial cutting and division propagation has taken place at a nursery in Hebron, Ill. since 2009. The new Penstemon digitalis has shown to be stable and identical in reproduction to the parent after rooting over 5000 plants from 2009 to 2012.